bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xaniros/Adventures of Xan! chapter 3 (took a while)
That night... Xan sat there, dreaming, with Kira and Selena by his side. Kira: What's he dreaming about? Selena: I don't know, but by the way he's moving around, I dont think that's any kind of dream. Xan (in his nightmare): W-what the heck..? Xan looks around to see that he's standing in nothing. Xan: Where the heck am I? Xan then looks around to see that a pentagram is forming in the distance. He rubs his eyes in doubt, then looks again. The pentagram is gone. Xan: What the..- He then turns around to see that a dark-blue haired girl is standing right behind him, her face hard to see. Xan then witnesses a flash of red as he comes to. Xan lets out a squeal. Kira&Selena: Master?!?! The two rush to Xan's room to behold a female warrior with shining silver armor, and a blazing spear. ???: Come on, summoner! Are you really that scared of FIRE? Xan: Ok, first of all, WHO ARE YOU? ???: Oh yeah. My name's Claire. Nice to meet you, master! Xan(in head): Another one?! Claire turns her spear into a flame, then puts it in the cross on her chestplate. Kira and Selena sigh in relief and proceed to greet Claire. After discussing how each of them got here and their purpose... Claire: So this is what I think's going on. Claire: Kira came looking for Xan, while Selena has a full blown crush on Xan. Selena: I DO NOT! Claire: Do to! The two girls sit there arguing. Kira: So are you two going to keep arguing like little kids? Selena&Claire: --' Kira smirks and goes to his room to read a book. Xan: I wonder what Alexis is up to.. Xan looks at Selena. Xan: Hey Selena, where's Alexis? Selena: The last time I saw her, she stormed downstairs. Xan(in head): Sounds like she was in a bad mood ._. Xan hurries downstairs to see that Alexis is lying on the couch. Xan: Alexis..? Alexis wakes up. Alexis: Xan..? Xan: Yes? Alexis: Can I talk to you in private.. for a second? Xan nods. The two go outside to Xan's deck. Xan: So what did you want to talk about? o.o Alexis: Well, about Selena.. Xan: Yeah, i'm listening. Alexis: After all this time we spent together, do you still.. Xan: Still..what? Alexis:..Like me at all? Xan's heartbeat speeds up. Xan (blushing): W-well, um.. I... you see.. eh..- Before Xan can say anything, Alexis' lips touch his. They stand there like that for a couple of seconds, and then separate. Xan stands there, speechless. Xan( in head): -blank- Xan: Alexis... Xan then pauses to see that his hands are on Alexis' waist. Xan(in head): My body has a mind of its own e.e The door then opens, and Kira walks out. Kira: Finally! I found you two. Selena and that other girl were gettin- Kira looks at what the two are doing. Kira: Explain.. Alexis pushes Xan away. Alexis: Nothing...! Kira: Ooookay..... Kira walks over to Xan and whispers to him. Kira: What do you think Selena's going to say? Xan: KIRA! CUT THE CRAP! Kira: Good luck, you'll need it. Kira walks off with a smirk. Xan and Alexis walk inside, preparing for bed. Xan: Alexis... why aren't you going home? Alexis: Don't you remember? Since we're working together, I have to stay at your place! Xan: Oh... (in head: dangit...!) Kira: Looks like Master's going to have the bed full of girls *chuckle* Xan: KIRA! SHUT UP! Later.. Xan puts on his PJ's and goes on to his bed. Claire, Selena, and Alexis change into their respective bed-clothing. Selena lies down next to Xan,while the others lie down on the other side. Due to the lack of room on the bed, Selena and the others close in on Xan, lowering his space. Xan: ._.''''' '' ''Xan then falls asleep, hoping that he does nothing un-holy that night. The next morning, Xan opens his eyes and attempts to get up, but he feels a strange weight on his limbs. He manages to free his arm, and he throws of the sheets. Xan faints. Selena: *talking in sleep* Master, do y ou really... Selena then wakes up to see that Xan has fainted, and that she's holding on to him. Selena's face turns red. Alexis wakes up to see the same, and her face turns red. Xan comes to. He looks around to see the three girls are still there. Selena: Umm.. Alexis: ._. Claire: Eh... Xan screams. Kira:*rushing into the room* Ma- Kira smirks, and then falls over, laughing. Claire falls off the bed, slightly blushing. Claire: D-don't get any funny ideas... Selena and Alexis shoot glares at eachother. Selena: What. Alexis: Are. Selena: You. Both: DOING WITH MY MAN? The girls start tugging on Xan's arms. Alexis: WELL I MET HIM FIRST! Selena: AT LEAST IM PRETTIER! Xan gives Kira a "i need help' look. Kira sits there, eating popcorn. Kira gives Xan one of his "i got you" looks. Kira then positions his weapons, shapeshifting into a duplicate of Xan. Selena and Alexis start at Kira, taking the bait, and Xan crawls out of the room to fix breakfast. The second Xan goes out of sight, Kira turns back to his regular form. Kira: Hehe... um.. hi. Selena& Alexis: -_- # Kira: Well i'm screwed. After beating the crap out of Kira, the two girls rush to the kitchen. Xan: *eating food* Hey you two, where are Claire and Kira? Claire walks down the stairs, carrying the beat up Kira. Claire: We're here. Xan glares at Kira's ''' '''wounds. Xan(in head): I'm glad those two are on my side ._. ''' '' Xan's thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion outside. Xan and the others bolted outside to behold what seemed to be a pack of three-headed wolves. Xan: What are those things? Kira: Chimeras. The large one with the metal head and the sharp claws is a Ragnaberus. Xan looks around to see a black-haired boy surrounded by chimeras. ???: Um... good dogs! Chimera#1: Well boys, looks like we've found lunch. Xan: We should help him! Kira: But master, you have no idea who he is! He could be the ene- Xan: All this time i've been protected by you and the others, now it's time to show you what I can do. Xan then rushes inside his house, and puts on a blue garb. He then ties up his hair and grabs a wooden blade. Xan(in head): I hope all my kendo teachings were worth it.... Xan then rushes out the door, heading for the chimeras. Kira,Selena,&Claire: Master?! Alexis: Xan! What are you- Xan, with a confident look on his face, smiles as he charges for the beasts. AND THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for chapter 4. Feel free to ''ask '''any '''questions. Category:Blog posts